


Our Hearts & Other Parts

by TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch



Series: Texting Stories (Johnlock) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: A - Freeform, Angst, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, HES, Help, Hurt, John - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, OF, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Romace, SO, Sherlock - Freeform, Sociopath, Sweet, abusing, all - Freeform, and, bit - Freeform, but - Freeform, confused, drug, gr, is - Freeform, its, no, okay, realy, sort, the, to, wants, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch/pseuds/TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another texting story  about our boys :) this one's longer and more angsty. Pre-reichenbach<br/>Sherlock is back on the drugs and John has to know why. But Sherlock wants to be alone. Or does he?</p>
<p>Just another little Johnlock story :) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hearts & Other Parts

Sherlock? JW

Yes, John? SH

I know. About the drugs... JW

I don't know what you are talking about. SH

I FOUND THE BRIEFCASE SHERLOCK JW

Oh. I see. SH

Why? Why do you do it? Why do you lie to me? JW

It's none of your business. Leave the briefcase alone, John. SH

I don't understand Sherlock. Fine! But please Sherlock tell me what it is? What kind of drugs? JW

Cocaine. SH

You say it like it's fine. I'm binning the briefcase Sherlock JW

Don't you dare, John! SH

Why Sherlock?! Just tell me why you do it! JW

Because of you! SH

Me? ME?! Am I not interesting enough for you? Need something to take your mind off dealing with someone as idiotic as me?! JW

I NEED SOMETHING TO TAKE MY MIND OFF OF YOU OR I WILL START OBSESSING ABOUT YOU! SH

Oh. Jw

Me? Jw

Yes, you idiot. SH

But.............I don't understand. I'm nothing compared to you JW

That's why. SH

Sherlock I'm confused JW

It doesn't matter. Bin the bloody things. I don't care. SH

Sherlock...... I already have. But......don't do this to me. Dont say these things then stop. JW

It doesn't matter. I will be grabbing my things in the morning. SH

No please Sherlock no don't leave. Please I need answers. I'm not a genius like you, I just need you to tell me things. Please JW

Why? Why do you care? SH

IT'S YOU SHERLOCK. JW

And you're John. The John I can't stop thinking about and want so badly but you don't want me back. So I get high. To forget. Nothing good ever comes out of me loving someone. SH

Sherlock......please just....in words of your own, you see but you do not observe. JW

I need you Sherlock Holmes you great idiot. JW

Shut up. You don't. You have a train of women. SH

I didn't even know you felt like this. JW

Doesn't matter. Leave me alone. SH

Sherlock you don't understand. You claim to be a genius but by god you can be one of the thickest men I have ever met. No one loves you like I do Sherlock holmes and if you dare leave me now I will never forgive you. JW

Sherlock please....JW

You're just saying this to make me stop the drugs again. Stop. Just stop. SH

Sherlock please how can I show you? Why don't you believe me? I should be the one not believing you! You are rude, you lie to me and you have continuously told me that you're a sociopath and yet I love you! I am nothing Sherlock. I am not a genius. I am damaged by war. I am nothing compared to you and yet you.......you have the.......audacity to not believe ME?! JW

The last person who told me that they loved me had me bend over and prove I loved him back. SH

Oh shit I told you I loved you......JW

I'm just...I don't want it to happen again. I want to make sure that this isn't so you can get into my pants. SH

Sherlock I'm sorry anyone did that to you but please......I know you don't understand and frankly neither do I. Help me Sherlock. Help. Me. JW

Understand what? SH

WHAT THIS IS YOU IDIOT! I AM NOT GAY! And you..........you insist you're a sociopath. JW

I don't know what this is. But haven't you ever thought that I might have said those things to protect myself. SH

But you're brother he.........everyone.......YOU NEVER LET ANYONE IN, SHERLOCK. What were we all meant to think? JW

That I am better off alone. SH

Exactly. Is that what you believe? JW

It's what protects me. SH

So you don't love me? JW

I do. But I won't act upon it. SH

Why? JW

Because I don't want to be hurt and I don't want you to be hurt. SH

You shouldn't worry about me JW

But I do. I worry and I care too much. It hurts. SH

Sherlock it's not unnatural to feel. Sometimes you have to do the things that scare you JW

It doesn't help anything because one day you will leave and I will be alone again. SH

Why do you think I would leave? JW

Because you will meet someone who can give you things I can't and you will marry her. SH

Her? Why do you assume it would be a girl? JW

She can give you what you need. A family, a marriage not........this. SH

 Sherlock, how can I show you I love you? JW

Come home to me. Say it. Tell me. Don't let anyone hurt me just hold me. Please. SH

Sherlock.......JW

Please John SH

I'm coming JW


End file.
